bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Lord Arsom
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 21036 |no = 1670 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 136 |animation_idle = 78 |animation_move = 78 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 102, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126, 130, 134 |normal_distribute = 12, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180, 183, 186 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 3 |bb2_distribute = 100 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180, 183, 186, 189, 192, 195 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 3 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180, 183, 186, 189, 192, 195, 198, 201, 204 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 3 |ubb2_distribute = 100 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = Leader of the Savat People who worshiped the king of all oceanic fauna. The Savat People sought to live in harmony with nature and resisted change, and this eventually led to conflict with numerous groups that favored modernization. In effect, this was one cause of the chaos in Sama. However, Arsom was eventually moved by entreaties from the firstborn prince of Sama, and is said to have gone on to work toward unity. When the God Army struck, Arsom is believed to have abdicated his position in favor of a young swordswoman, and to have played a logistical role as a go-between connecting Sama with the king of all oceanic fauna. |summon = I've already abdicated my position. Now I just want to work for you, as a single Savat warrior! |fusion = Weapons ready, all of you! It's time to carve the Savat name into anyone who defiles our world! |evolution = |hp_base = 5064 |atk_base = 2124 |def_base = 2108 |rec_base = 1958 |hp_lord = 7237 |atk_lord = 2875 |def_lord = 2867 |rec_lord = 2641 |hp_anima = 8129 |rec_anima = 2403 |atk_breaker = 3113 |def_breaker = 2629 |def_guardian = 3105 |rec_guardian = 2522 |def_oracle = 2748 |rec_oracle = 2998 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Glacial Rebuke Arrow |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, slight damage reduction for 1 turn when Sparks exceed certain amount & enormously boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when Sparks exceed certain amount |lsnote = 20% damage reduction after 15 sparks & 120% Spark after 10 sparks |bb = Ethereal Wall |bbdescription = 29 combo Water attack on all foes, additional 6 combo random powerful Water attack, inflicts probable Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & inflicts probable slight critical and elemental damage vulnerability for 1 turn |bbnote = 25% chance of 25% Spark vulnerability, 20% chance of 10% Crit vulnerability & 20% chance of 10% EWD vulnerability |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 29 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 29 |bbmultiplier = 380 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = 1 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 1 |bbmultiplier2 = 400 |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Milliard Pierce |sbbdescription = 32 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, additional 8 combo random powerful Water attack, inflicts probable Atk reduction for 1 turn, probable Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & inflicts probable slight critical and elemental damage vulnerability for 1 turn |sbbnote = 20% chance to redue 50% Atk, 25% chance of 25% Spark vulnerability, 20% chance of 10% Crit vulnerability & 20% chance of 10% EWD vulnerability |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 32 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 32 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 1 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Blade of the Savat |ubbdescription = 35 combo massive Water attack on all foes, additional 10 combo random massive Water attack, inflicts huge Spark vulnerability for 3 turns, inflicts critical and elemental damage vulnerability for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% Spark vulnerability, 25% Crit vulnerability, 25% EWD vulnerability & 300% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 35 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 35 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 1 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 1 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1000 |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Pride of Savat |esdescription = Slight damage reduction for 1 turn when Sparks exceed certain amount & 60% boost to Spark damage when HP is over 50% |esnote = 20% damage reduction after 20 sparks |evofrom = |evointo = 21037 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 20344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 20133 |evomats5 = 20191 |evomats6 = 20191 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 60224 |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = The Fall of the Sama Kingdom |addcatname = Arsom1 }}